<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Like This by krissywrites_stuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073584">Just Like This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissywrites_stuff/pseuds/krissywrites_stuff'>krissywrites_stuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merlin Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissywrites_stuff/pseuds/krissywrites_stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hope we’ll always be just like this."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merlin Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Like This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ll always remember us like this, right here,” Merlin whispered quietly.</p><p>Merlin and Morgana were laying in a clearing in the woods, looking up at the stars. Morgana was laying on Merlin’s chest, warmth on a cool evening. They were both in their sleep clothes, having snuck out in the deep of night to have this moment with each other.</p><p>“I hope you won’t have to, Merlin. I hope we’ll always be just like this.” Morgana replied, equally as softly.</p><p>They weren’t always like that, but Merlin stayed true to his promise. Even beyond her last breath, as she died in his arms from the sword he had used to stop her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>